Who Are You
by XxXLovelessKnightXxX
Summary: The story of how Tristan and Barbara met. Better than it sounds.


_**I warn you now, this story is un-betaed so anything wrong is my fault. I have reread this several times, but even then thins slip by, so whatever, right? Anyway this will be a chapter story. I don't know how long, and I'm not sure when I'll be able to update, but I'll try to be quick. Enjoy!**_

* * *

A wet mist covered the training ground where seven boys at ready for their lessons. The instructor, Mellitus Aralias, paced back and forth in front of them. Off to the side stood a golden haired girl. A girl that intrigued every boy present, not only because of her looks, but the fact that she was also meant to teach them.

The youngest boy, Galahad, was the first to ask who she was. The only response he got was 'the best sword fighter we have'. This didn't satisfy any of their curiosity. In fact, it piqued their interests further. This was the first week of training for the knights, and most had been excited to learn about the new weapons they would be using. But one boy in particular was not in the least bit curious as to what they would learn today.

Tristan sat, staring at the mysterious figure dressed in black, and standing nearly as still as a tree. What didn't make sense to him was how a girl had beaten even the legendary Roman knights with her battle skills. After all, she could hardly be older than his own 15 winters. Yet here she was, obviously far more experienced of a sword fighter than any other in the group.

It was then that the girl spoke, interrupting the instructor's rant on proper battle stance. "Please, Mellitus, we are all nodding off. What use is this class if the recruits sleep through it?" Her voice had the accent of one from Brittan, a slight lilt that seemed deluded with too much time around Romans.

"Barbara, I will not tell you this again. Hold your tongue." The command was met with a roll of those strange yellow orbs, and a shake of her golden-red head.

"Bloody Roman." This comment was followed by laughter from every member of the small group. "I say we forget the speech, and get to the actual teaching process."

"Barbara, you will be quiet!" All could tell that Mellitus was getting enraged, and Tristan was nearly frightened for the girl. That was until Barbara drew her sword. The look of panic the instructor gave was not missed by the girl, who was already advancing on the Roman.

"I may be a child, but I could best you in a fight, blindfolded with both my hands tied." Her voice had changed to a low growl, one that made the boys around her inch away.

The Roman now had his hands up, a sign of surrender that Barbara blatantly ignored. In the next motion her sword was swinging down, on a collision course with Mellitus' head. Just as it seemed the Roman would lose his life, the sword halted.

The girl was smiling now, satisfied by the look on the Roman's face. That pure horror that could not be faked.

"There, now. You see, it's easy to back your enemy into a corner, if they are unarmed. Though that is not always the case. Some may still fight, and just because you have a weapon and they do not, does not make you the victor. They could still outsmart you. Steal your own weapon. Or someone else's. Or, they may not use one at all. You see, anything can be used to fight." She had turned back to the boys now, and seemed to have forgotten about the instructor who was still shaking like a leaf that was caught in a storm.

Deciding that it was easier to show than to talk, she scanned the group. "You, the boy in the back. Brown hair, yes you. What is your name?"

Tristan was surprised when she called on him, for he was smaller than Bors, or Dagonet, who he thought would be better for a demonstration. Shaking his head to rid the feeling of confusion he walked to the girl.

"Tristan." The reply was said in such a low tone that even he had trouble hearing it. But Barbara seemed to have understood, for she nodded and held out her sword to him.

"Well, Tristan, let's see what you can do." He took the weapon without question and gripped it tightly in his shaking hands. Barbara could tell that this boy had never been asked to fight before, so she stood back and spread her arms wide.

"Take the first swing. See if you can hit me." Doing as instructed Tristan swung the sword down at her. But before it hit she had ducked out of the way, and before he knew what had happened he was falling.

"Never go for the obvious shot." The girl was leaning over him with her hand outstretched. He took it and allowed her to pull him up. "Try it again."

They repeated the process several times before Tristan finally managed to get the sword anywhere near Barbara.

"Good, very good." Barbara clapped enthusiastically, ignoring the long scratch in her arm. Really it wasn't anything to worry about, barely even bleeding, but Tristan still gave a look of apology.

It was after this that the boys were broken up into pairs. Each were given a sword, and told to fight as best they could. They were also instructed not to kill each other, no matter how much fun they thought they might have.

Tristan had been told that his lesson was done, and had been sent away, and told to sit and rest. He was just beginning to really relax when a voice brought him back to reality.

"No one's ever been able to hit me before." Barbara, it seemed, had sat down next to Tristan when he had not been paying attention.

"So what does that mean for me?" he questioned, turning his head to look at the girl.

"It means either I'm tired, or you're a great warrior." She smirked. "And I have been feeling drowsy all day." Tristan shook his head at this comment.

"Why me?" Barbara looked confused, and was just about to ask for more information, when a loud cry cut the air.

Galahad it seemed, had gotten on Gawain's nerves, and was now being wrestled to the ground, all thoughts of sword play forgotten.

"The others are to kind to woman." Now it was Tristan's turn to be confused, having forgotten about his previous question.

"And I am not?" he asked, once his mind had caught up.

"You see them as equals. Not conquests or objects to be protected and brought out whenever you have company." She scanned the group before turning back to Tristan. "Take Lancelot for example. His eyes have been on me since this lesson began. And as they are still on my I doubt he will win against Bors." Tristan gave a low chuckle.

"I see, though I still do not understand. Dagonet too, views women as equals." This statement was met with a smile from the girl.

"But he worries his strength would be too great for me to handle." Barbara fell back on the damp grass with a sigh. Her gaze fixed on the pale gray sky, and something told her it was going to rain.

"I hate being here." She muttered, bringing Tristan out of his thoughts. "I used to live so far away. Where it was warm, and the sun would warm the earth like a thick quilt." A sigh misted the chilly air. "But they took me away."

"Why?" The girl turned to him, piercing him with bright yellow eyes.

"If I knew that, I would be a prophet. But, alas, I am not." Barbara's eyes flicked up to the sky again, saddened by the darkness she saw there.

* * *

_**Well, there you have it, chappie one. Tell me what you think.**_


End file.
